Ikuta Erina
|image = IkutaSeishunNight.jpg |caption = Ikuta Erina reklamerer for "Seishun Night" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, sangerinde, skuespillerinde, model |active = 2009 - i dag ( år) |agency = Elegant Promotion (2009?-2010) (2011-2012) (2012 - i dag) |label = zetima UP-FRONT WORKS |join = 2. januar 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2011-2012) (2012 - i dag) |generation = 9. Generation |debutsingle = Maji Desu ka Ska! |acts = Morning Musume, Oha Girl Maple, Harvest, HI-FIN, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Stelladrop, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Shimadagawa |blog = |autograph = }} ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) er en japansk popsangerinde under Hello! Project. Hun er underleder og 9. generations medlem af Morning Musume. Hun er tidligere medlem af SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement enhederne Harvest og HI-FIN. Privatliv Familie= Ikuta har en lillebror som blev født d. 28. januar 2004. En af hendes kusiner er tidligere gravure idol Takigawa Aya. |-|Uddannelse= Da Ikuta deltog i optagelsesprøven for Morning Musume, var hun andet års mellemskoleelev og dimitterede i marts 2013. Den 12. marts 2016 dimitterede Ikuta fra high school. Hun gik på Hinode High School, en privatskole kendt for deres alumner i underholdningsindustrien. Hun dimitterede sammen med ANGERME medlem Nakanishi Kana. |-|Venskaber= *'Niigaki Risa': Ikuta er gode venner med tidligere 5. generations medlem Niigaki Risa. *'Fukumura Mizuki': Hun er tæt med 9. generation medlem Fukumura Mizuki og sammen er de kendt under parnavnet "PonPon" (ぽんぽん). Sammen lavede de catchphrasen "Mizupon desu! Eripon desu! Futari awasete PonPon desu!" (みずぽんです！えりぽんです！二人あわせてぽんぽんです！; Jeg er Mizupon! Jeg er Eripon! Sammen er vi PonPon!) som de langsomt er holdt op med at bruge. Deres generations medlem Sayashi Riho kalder deres duo "Business PonPon" (ビジネスぽんぽん), fordi de altid optræder glade sammen på scenen og forand et kamera, men ikke altid bag scenen. *'Ishida Ayumi': Ikuta og Ishidas parnavn er "Suberi Combi" (スベリコンビ; Bomber Combi), men de bliver oftest refereret til som "Suberizu" eller "Suberies" (スベリーズ). Navnet er taget fra ordet suberi-gei, en komediestil med dårlige vittigheder, fordi de begge laver dårlige vittigheder. Samtidigt udfører de tit akrobatik sammen til koncerter. *'Motomura Aoi': Ikuta er gode venner med HKT48 medlem Motomura Aoi, som hun gik i mellemskole klasse med før de begge blev idoler. *'Takagi Reni': Hun blev gode venner med Takagi efter Morning Musume '15 og Momoiro Clover Z optrådte med "Ren'ai Revolution 21" sammen ved 2015 FNS Kayousai THE LIVE. |-|Navnebetydning= Ikutas bedstemord gav hende navnet Erina med håbet om, at hun aldrig skulle bekymre sig om livets nødvendigheder. 衣 (e) er taget fra "tøj" (衣類); 梨 (ri), som betyder "perle", repræsenterer mad og vand; og 奈 (na) er taget fra Nara præfektur (奈良), som er luftigt og virker som er roligt sted at bo. |-|Kælenavne= *'Eripon' (えりぽん): Officielt kælenavn, givet til hende af Tsunku. *'KY Ikuta' (KY生田): Hun er kendt som en KY (kuuki yomenai), et begræb brugt om en, som ikke kan forstå situationer. Profil Stats= *'Navn:' Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *'Kælenavne:' Eripon (えりぽん), KY Ikuta (KY生田), Eri-chan (えりちゃん), Namata (なまた) , Eri (えり) *'Fødselsdato: ' *'Fødested:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Højde:' 157cm *'Blodtype:' A *'Vestlig stjernetegn:' Krebsen *'Østlig stjernetegn:' Oksen *'Hello! Project status:' **2011-01-02: Morning Musume medlem *' status:' **2011-01-02: Blev en del af **2012-10-01: Blev overført til (som en del af Morning Musume) *'År i Morning Musume:' år *'Officiel Kaomoji:' |||9|‘_ゝ‘) *'Morning Musume farve:' **'Lilla' (2011–2012) **'Gul-Grøn' (2012 – i dag) *'Oha Girl Maple farve:' Rød (2011–2012) *'Optagelsesprøve sang:' "Little♡Princess☆Pri!" af Lilpri *'Hello! Project grupper:' **Morning Musume (2011 - i dag) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011 - 2013) **Harvest (2012 - 2016) **HI-FIN (2013 - 2016) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2016–2017) **Shimadagawa (2017) *'Andre grupper:' **Oha Girl Maple (2011 - 2012) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) |-|Q&A= *'Specielle færdigheder:' Kan sover alle steder, skriver hurtigt på mobilen, kraftspring, golf *'Hobbyer:' Danse, at skyde en golfbold virkelig langt *'Favorit musikgenre:' J-pop, reggae, vestlig musik *'Favorit sport:' Golf, gymnastik *'Favorit mad:' Jordbær, skinke *'Favorit drik:' Jordbærjuice *'Mindst favorit mad:' Grøntsager *'Favorit farver:' Hvid, sort, rød og gul *'Motto:' Medatanai koto ni wa hajimaranai (目立たない事には始まらない; Det nytter ikke, hvis du ikke kan skille dig ud) *'Favorit ord:' Daisuki (jeg elsker dig) *'Favorit engelsk sætning:' "No thank you" (Nej tak) *'Favorit manga:' Love★Com (Lovely Complex) *'Ting hun ikke vil tabe i:' At være i godt humør *'Ting hun gerne vil gøre i sit liv:' Gro sit hår langt, tage til Vatikanstaten, synge en solo sang *'Favorit Morning Musume sange:' "Ookii Hitomi", "Kono Ai wo Kasanete", "Shouganai Yume Oibito", "Mukidashi de Mukiatte", "Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no" *'Andre favorite sange:' "Entenka" af Shonan no Kaze, "CLASSIC" af Shonan no Kaze, "Naseba Naru no Sa Nanairo Tamago" af T-Pistonz+KMC *'Ser op til: ' Niigaki Risa, Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Maeda Yuuka, Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, Kojima Haruna Diskografi Solo DVDer *2011.08.13 Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ (e-Hello! DVD) *2014.10.24 It's a lovely day (e-Hello! DVD) Solo Fanklub DVDer *2012.09.xx Ikuta Erina ga 5 Gousha ni Niigaki Risa Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka *2013.xx.xx Ikuta Erina no "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Ikkai Kaigou ~Niigaki-san no Tanjoubi wo Katte ni Iwau Kai~" *2016.11.26 Morning Musume '16 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event *2017.11.25 Morning Musume '17 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event *2018.11.xx Morning Musume '18 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event Publikationer Solo Fotobøger *2016.10.22 Erina *2018.01.20 if Digitale Fotobøger *2011.10.28 Erina Ikuta Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) *2012.12.27 Erina Ikuta Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) *2013.02.28 Erina Ikuta Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Værker Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Teater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2015 TRIANGLE (VTR rolle) *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ TV Programmer *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *- 2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *- 2012 Oha Suta (as an Oha Girl) *- 2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *- 2019 The Girls Live *2015 Karada wo Ugokasu TV (体を動かすTV) *2017 Tokugi☆Saikenshou Momusu DE Gozaru! (特技☆再検証 モー娘。DEござる！) *- i dag] Ikuta Erina no VS Golf (生田衣梨奈のVSゴルフ) *- i dag] AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) *- i dag] Ikuta Erina no "Shibuya 29 STADIUM" (生田衣梨奈の「渋谷29STADIUM」) TV Dramaer *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (som Nakano Riko) *2017 Konnichiwa, Joyuu no Sagara Itsuki Desu. (こんにちは、女優の相楽樹です。) (episode 1) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 IkuMatsuri (生祭り) (speciel endags Ustream) *- i dag] Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2015 GREEN ROOM *- 2017 Girls Night Out *- i dag] Upcoming (アプカミ) *- i dag] tiny tiny *- i dag] OMAKE CHANNEL Radio *- i dag Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2012–2013 Morning Musume 9ki・10ki Member WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko! (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！) (fanklub eksklusiv) Reklamer *2011 Nestle Milo (som et medlem af Oha Girl Maple) Musik Videoer *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (som baggrunds danser) Eksterne Links *Morning Musume Profil *Morning Musume Qki Officiel Blog **Ikuta Erina Engelsk Blog Oversættelser *Elegant Promotion Profil (arkiveret) cs:Ikuta Erina de:Ikuta Erina en:Ikuta Erina es:Ikuta Erina fr:Ikuta Erina it:Ikuta Erina Kategori:Ikuta Erina Kategori:Morning Musume Kategori:9. Generation Morning Musume Kategori:1997 Fødsler Kategori:Blodtype A Kategori:Juli Fødsler Kategori:Medlemmer fra Fukuoka Kategori:Krebsen Kategori:Oksen Kategori:2011 Tilføjelser Kategori:Hello! Project Kategori:Oha Girl Maple Kategori:Reborn Eleven Kategori:Harvest Kategori:HI-FIN Kategori:Lilla Medlems Farve Kategori:Gul-Grøn Medlems Farve Kategori:Rød Medlems Farve Kategori:Medlemmer Født I Heisei Perioden Kategori:Medlemmer Født Før Hello! Projects Dannelse Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Pro Time Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Hello! SATOYAMA Life Kategori:Up-Front Works (Pladeselskab) Kategori:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Hello! Project Station Kategori:Oha Suta Kategori:Morning Musume Underledere Kategori:Nuværende Ledere Kategori:Nuværende Underledere Kategori:Morning Musume 20th Kategori:Shimadagawa Kategori:Medlemmer som har optrådt i udlandet Kategori:Hello! Project Station Dance Club